We are interested in the relation of the lymphatics of the heart and lungs to cardiopulmonary function, especially in relation to myocardial infarction and congestive heart failure. We are examining the role of the interstitial fluid of the heart, as represented by cardiac lymph in the etiology of lethal arrhythmias which may follow myocardial infarction.